Patients enrolled in the study will be randomized to either total parathyroidectomy with transplantation of a portion of parathyroid tussue to forearm, or removal of 3 1/2 parathyroid glands leaving a portion of one gland in the neck. the results of the two treatments (incedence of hypoparathroidism, recurrent hyperparathroidism, hospital stay, time of dependece on replacement calcium/vitamin D, etc.) will be compared.